Hide and Seek
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: The first oneshot I ever wrote, as well as my first Hitachiincest. Repost from Mibba. "Every time they touched, there were butterflies in his stomach."


**A/N: This is a HUGE first for me. It was my first oneshot, my first Hitachiincest, and (I think) my first OHSHC fic. **

**So, it's not very good. It's kinda short (905 words) and not very well-written (in my opinion). I don't think I got the description or name of the game right, but I don't really give a fuck. **

**This is a repost. I put this on Mibba a while back, under the username GreenDayMyLife. Now I'm putting it here because I can. Reviews make me happy. :D **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its nouns. **

**Warnings: It's a friggin Hitachiincest fic. Rated T for all the BL and incestualness that implies. And the fact that I said "fuck" in the Author's Notes. Twice now. Other warnings? Fail. Again. Keep in mind this story was the product of me wanting to write Hitachiincest for the first time. And for me to write my first oneshot. **

**Any other notes? Just a few. Don't judge me, because I own a shovel, which will most definitely be used to put out flames. **

**And... COMMENCE! **

"One... Two... Three..." Haruhi had already gotten ahold of the can!

It was after school and the Ouran High School Host Club was playing "kick the can."

In this game, one of the players kicks a can. The person who is "it" has to try and find the can. Once they find it, they have to sit down, cover their eyes, and count to ten. In the meantime, the other players have to try to find a place to hide.

The problem for the Hitachiins was everywhere had already been taken.

"Come on, Hikaru! Haruhi's gonna find us!" Kaoru whined quietly.

The twins were hiding together. They did everything together.

But Kaoru had a secret. He loved his brother. But it wasn't in a brotherly way. It went beyond brotherly love. He didn't just love Hikaru, he was _in love_ with Hikaru.

Every time they touched there were butterflies in his stomach. Every time Hikaru smiled it was as if his heart had wings. Every word, every motion, every sigh, everything made Kaoru love Hikaru more and more.

But there were problems.

They were always together, and sometimes Hikaru would catch his brother staring. They slept in the same bed, which, though it brought him comfort, also caused Kaoru many a sleepless night.

Not to mention the fact that they were siblings, twins, _brothers._ It was incest, taboo, wrong.

And yet...

When they did their "brotherly love acts" in the Host Club, when they touched, when they were together... It all seemed so... right.

They came across a shed. It looked a little run-down, and there was no light inside, but it was empty, save a few tools, and they were desperate.

Kaoru sat in the corner of the shed and thought. He thought about how in love with Haruhi his brother was, and how he wished that Hikaru would just admit it and save Kaoru the pain.

Kaoru wanted his brother to be happy, and he knew that Hikaru could never be happy with him. He was sure that Hikaru was in love with Haruhi. As long as Hikaru was happy... As long as Hikaru was happy, Kaoru would be happy too. As long as Hikaru was happy, Kaoru could hide his pain. As long as Hikaru was happy, everything would be alright.

Sometimes, no matter how much he told himself that, the tears would still come through. They would spill from his eyes when he wasn't careful and remind him that everything wasn't okay.

And sitting in the corner of that shed was one of those times.

Kaoru felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him. He loved the contact, the way his brother made him feel good, but at the same time he was hurting, and it wasn't making him feel any better. So he pushed his brother's warm embrace away.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. "Are you mad at me? What did I do, Kaoru?"

"Nothing," Kaoru mumbled. "Nothing's wrong. You didn't do anything."

"That's a lie. I know something's wrong. I'm your twin, Kaoru. You can't keep things from me."

Kaoru just looked down, avoiding Hikaru's gaze.

"At least tell me one thing, Kaoru. Why?"

Kaoru looked up at his brother and saw that he was crying now, too.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Why do you hate me? Why don't you love me anymore, Kaoru? Why?"

"What do you mean, Hikaru?"

"You've been so distant lately. And you never talk to me anymore. You think I don't notice, but I do. Why? What did I do?" Hikaru said.

"You didn't do anything!" Kaoru snapped.

"They why are you acting so-"

Kaoru cut him off. "I can't tell you!"

"You used to tell me everything! You do hate me! You don't trust me, you want me gone! Is that it, Kaoru? You hate me, don't you?"

Why was Hikaru being like this? Kaoru was so confused.

He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if Hikaru never talked to him again. He had to tell him how he felt.

"Hikaru, stop," Kaoru said, gently putting a hand to his cheek.

"What did I do?" Hikaru asked more calmly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I swear to you, Hikaru, you didn't do anything."

"Then what's wrong?"

Kaoru sighed. If he were ever going to tell his brother, now had to be the time...

"Fine, I'll tell you. Hikaru... I love you."

Hikaru stared at his brother for a second, wondering why he didn't just tell him already.

Unless...

_Oh._

Kaoru was looking down at the ground now, but he suddenly felt someone pull his chin up slowly and felt soft lips against his own. They matched perfectly. It was so perfect, so right.

Then it hit him.

Kaoru was being kissed.

Kissed by his brother.

_Kissed by Hikaru._

Kaoru pulled back slowly and looked questioningly at the elder twin. "Why...?"

"Silly Kaoru," Hikaru murmured. "You think for one second that you were right? That I was in love with Haruhi? No, I love you. I always have. The acts weren't just acts. I meant every word."

Kaoru laughed at his own stupidity. "I was way off."

"You bet your sweet ass you were," Hikaru whispered before attaching his lips to Kaoru's once more.

Little did they know that someone heard voices coming from the shed, knew that someone was in there.  
Haruhi opened the doors to the shed abruptly.

"Found y-- AAAHHH!

Fin.


End file.
